Duel Masters Charge: Charge!!!
Charge!!! is the 1st episode in the Duel Masters Charge season of the Duel Masters Anime. Plot Rekuta is feeling lonely without Shobu as he has gone on training with Dr. Root for over 3 years. He loses another duel with a local boy and was about to throw his deck away but showed up and told him to stop and think how would Shobu feel like if you do that. He said before the "Duel Masters Battle Arena Tournament" there is a one last local tournament still going on and it is a one-way ticket to the big tournament. Then he and Sayuki went to the local JDC center where this tournament was being held. Knight said that at this tournament there are only 4 tough duelists the rest are amateurs from all around the country to give it their last attempt to try and enter the Battle Arena Tournament. Those 4 duelists each have rumors about their skill and have earned nicknames due to their unique and powerful style of dueling. Suddenly someone in cloaks over them showed up at the end of the duelist line while Sayuki questioned their skill and appearance saying that only good looking people can be skilled duelists while Knight disagrees with her.They started to take all other duelists down one by one to get their last chance into the battle arena while a foreshadowed person is seen watching the tournament. Who is he? Then the 8 best duelists were the 4 best and the cloaked group. They each began their duels and 3 of the cloaked group won their duels easily against Florence Yamada, Gintaro and Hachirou the Con. Yet after they won, all of those three are revealed to be Mimi, Hakuoh and Boy George, who after 3 years of training improved their skill. Yet the last cloaked member was none other than Shobu! the great Shobu Kirifuda!!! But he was having a hard time with his duel. His opponent Gorou Murata had more shields than Shobu and he also had a high number of powerful blockers, yet like his friends Shobu showed everyone the results of his training and defeated his opponent using a combination of Invincible Cataclysm and an army of dragons. And as Knight predicted Shobu and his friends were the winners and the shadow is revealed to be Dr. Root .They all managed to win their duels for tomorrow's "Battle Arena Tournament" and Rekuta gives a hug to Shobu for not knowing hearing from him for 3 years, while Shobu said he wrote post cards to them all the time and send them to Dr. Root, but the doctor forgot to mail them out. Only one thing remains a mystery...who is the man in the robot and who is the mysterious girl reading a book? Duel Results :For full coverage of the duel, see: Duel Results Gallery DM-Charge 1a.JPG DM-Charge 1b.JPG DM-Charge 1c.JPG DM-Charge 1d.JPG DM-Charge 1e.JPG JDC Centre for local tournament.JPG DM-Charge 1f.JPG DM-Charge 1g.JPG DM-Charge 1h.JPG DM-Charge 1i.JPG DM-Charge 1j.JPG DM-Charge 1k.JPG Category:Duel Masters Charge